


О якорях и стражах

by Bonniemary



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Spock Was Raised on Earth, brief mention of mental non-con, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:24:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7385401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniemary/pseuds/Bonniemary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Спок вырос на Земле без всякого влияния со стороны Вулкана.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О якорях и стражах

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Of Sentinels and Anchors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/714827) by [CorpusInvictus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorpusInvictus/pseuds/CorpusInvictus). 



> Бета: [ Seriousmindedgeek](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Seriousmindedgeek), спасибо тебе огромное за проделанную работу!

Ему четыре года, и он едва осознает церемонию, на которой присутствует. Он – самая крошечная фигурка в море черных одежд, и бледными, мокрыми от пота руками он цепляется за темную шелковистую ткань у бедра матери. Пальцы Аманды дрожат: она то приглаживает его и без того безупречно лежащие волосы, то потирает спину, иногда просто прижимает к себе.  
Его разум слепо пытается отыскать в ее разуме руководство к действию, объяснение, но мать отделена от него слоями ткани и, кажется, не хочет брать его руку в свои. И тогда он ощущает обрывки мыслей и эмоций от всех вокруг. Есть разумы, полные сочувствия, они шепчут: _какая трагедия_ и _бедная его вдова._ Есть разумы, сконцентрированные на политике, те, которые уже планируют следующий шаг: и _Если Вулкан останется в Федерации…_ В комнате есть так же прохладные раздраженные мысли, замерзшие умы, запертые под неподвижными лицами, так похожими на лицо его отца. Они проецируют не так много, но до него доносится смутное ощущение ужасной точности произошедшего, будто все, что случилось, было своего рода высшей справедливостью.  
Он не понимает этот странный обычай, но не уверен, что его двойное наследие позволяет ему вмешаться. Еще он ощущает странное смутное чувство неправильности, будто его отец забрал у него что-то, что помогало бы находиться рядом со своим народом. Что-то, из-за чего теперь его отказываются принять. Слова на чужом языке всплывают в его голове, предлагая ему ответы – _катра_ и _Селея_ – слова, которые он знает глубоко внутри, но не может понять их смысл.  
Ему четыре года. Его отец погиб, люди его отца рады избавиться от предателя. У него есть только его мать и его разум, и это все выглядит довольно хрупко.

*****

Ему шесть лет, и, кажется, он был в этом кабинете так часто, что уже запомнил все детали.  
Год назад его определили в государственную школу. Земля медленно превращается в смесь культур пришельцев наравне с людьми, и он – не единственный чужак в школе. В другом классе есть бетазоид, а в его собственном – крошечная андорианка. Преподаватели всю первую неделю говорили о различиях между людьми и пришельцами и о том, как их мирные взаимодействия привели к созданию Объединенной Федерации Планет. В течение года были еще уроки и задания на простых паддах о сосуществовании всевозможных разновидностей. Он мог чувствовать искренность преподавателя, ее твердое убеждение в тактичности к культурным различиям.  
В своих одноклассниках он ощущает только страх и ненависть. Тут ему не нужно напрягаться – незваные мысли текут в его разум со всех сторон: _полукровка, эльфийские уши, что не так с его бровями?_ Они не понимают его и в своем невежестве они мучают его.  
Первый раз, когда его приводят к директору из-за драки, мать яростно становится на его защиту, поглаживая повязку на ухе, где одноклассник пытался отрезать острый кончик. Другой ребенок был доставлен в ближайшую больницу с несколькими сломанными костями и сотрясением.  
Когда его отстраняют от занятий на три дня, он принимает это с облегчением.  
Год спустя он уже достаточно изучил кабинет директора. Он знает тяжелые шаги, вздохи разочарования, выражение покорного отчаянья на лице.  
Его мать больше не кричит и не защищает его. Она сидит тихо и вставляет мягкие замечания о смерти его отца и ее собственной неспособности привить ему сдержанность. Директор снова и снова повторяет о необходимой ответственности, длинные фразы со словами типа _проблемный, несбалансированное поведение и показать специалисту._  
Ему шесть лет. Несколько раз в этом году его отстраняли от занятий. Под глазами у его матери – темные круги, а его разуму так же тесно в черепе, как ногам в ботинках, которые ему малы.

 

*****  
Ему десять, и его ум – тончайшее полотно, которое пытаются натянуть на поврежденную раму.  
Усвоение новых знаний дается ему так же легко, как дыхание. Он перешагнул несколько классов в своей школе: частично из-за высокой успеваемости и частично – из-за присутствия своих мучителей. Он глотает книги так же, как глотает еду, и каждую неделю стопки паддов крейсируют туда и обратно из школьной библиотеки.  
Теперь одноклассники старше него – разница от двух лет до пяти, но они все равно мучают его. Он самый младший, самый маленький, тощий и очень умный, и его блестящий интеллект их вовсе не радует.  
Он тоскует по дням, когда ему нужно было прилагать усилия, чтобы услышать чужие мысли. Он тоскует по временам, когда ловил их отголоски случайно. Теперь они превратились в постоянные крики в основании его черепа. Он слышит все – не только презрение к себе, но и презрение остальных друг к другу, неразделенные увлечения, ненависть к соперникам, апатию по отношению к учителям и урокам. Пронизывающая мигрень от их настойчивых громких мыслей обеспечивает ему первую встречу с лекарствами: маленькие таблетки небесно-голубого цвета уменьшают боль, но не делают ничего, чтобы оградить разум от голосов.  
В перерывах между кучами домашней работы (большую часть которой он берет добровольно: как он может написать две страницы о стратегии клингонов, когда даже двадцати страниц мало, чтобы рассказать об этих безжалостных гениях на поле боя?) он пытается поговорить с матерью. Тени под ее глазами стали постоянными, а в темных волосах на висках проглядывает серебро. Она по-прежнему носит длинные тяжелые одеяния, которые носила в замужестве, и что-то в структуре ткани заставляет его чувствовать… почти что покой. Равновесие. Как будто его кожа перестает двигаться и смещаться рядом с ней.  
– Мать, есть ли причина, по которой некоторые люди могут читать мысли других, а некоторые – нет?  
Это стало самой большой тайной его существования. Он не понимает, почему одноклассники изводят его, даже если знают, что его сокровенное желание – быть оставленным в покое. Он не хочет дружить с ними, во что, видимо, они издевательски верят, он просто хочет, чтобы они замолчали.  
– Ох, малыш, – бормочет она, и он позволяет ей называть себя так. Честно говоря, это очень неловко, но это единственное выражение нежности, доступное ему, и он не может заставить себя отказаться и от нее. – Мне так жаль, что ты вынужден слышать их все время.  
– Это не ответ на вопрос, – он говорит не снисходительно, как обычно общается с одноклассниками. Он протягивает к ней руку, нуждаясь в контакте, нуждаясь в матери, как в якоре.  
Когда она берет его руки в свои, на мгновение он ощущает ее грусть, ее одиночество и тяжесть потери. Но еще он чувствует стабильность, схожесть ее разума с его собственным, точно разделенный дом, и он пьет ее любовь, но никак не может напиться.  
Он и не сможет. Он знает об этом.  
Она вздыхает, и он почти слышит слабую вибрацию, когда она пытается собраться с мыслями. Он терпеливо сидит и ждет, что она скажет. Ему и в голову не приходит, что можно применить давление и прочитать ее мысли, как свои собственные. Он знает, что способен на это, но еще знает, что никогда так с ней не поступит.  
– Твой отец умел это. Он мог прикоснуться, вот так, – она нежно сжимает его плечо, – и узнать, что человек думает.  
– Но ему всегда нужен был контакт для этого? – пытается выяснить он.  
– С его собственными людьми так и было. Вулканцы – тактильные телепаты. Как правило, они с раннего возраста обучены блокировать собственные мысли. Их мысли… они не просачиваются повсюду, – объясняет она, используя те же слова, которые употребляет он сам, пытаясь понять, почему ему так больно. – И вот потому, что они запирают все свои мысли под замок, чтобы прочитать их, им необходимо касаться друг друга.  
Он тщательно обдумывает следующий вопрос. Это осторожный, деликатный танец, в который он вовлекает свою мать, чтобы поговорить об отце. Она все еще тоскует.  
– Он пытался прочитать твои мысли?  
На какой-то миг ее лицо разглаживается, и тогда он видит ее такую, как, возможно, видел его отец: молодую, любознательную, красивую.  
– Ему и не требовалось. Мои мысли и так были повсюду.  
Он поднимает одну бровь, глядя на нее, склоняет голову набок:  
– Я не чувствую твои мысли, как чувствую мысли остальных. Как тебе удается их контролировать? – он не знает больше ни единого человека, который не пытался бы посягнуть на его мозг.  
– Вулканцы практикуют форму медитации, которая позволяет им оградить себя, – она начинает говорить, как учительница, понимает Спок. Ее темные глаза сияют от радости, когда она пытается разделить знания с кем-то еще. – Когда мы только поженились, он привел меня в комнату для медитаций, чтобы показать, как это происходит. Это помогает вулканцам сконцентрироваться. И, что касается людей… людей медитация останавливает от проецирования своих мыслей вокруг, когда они живут с вулканцами. Судя по всему, мой мозг очень мешал вулканцам.  
У него возникает желание улыбнуться лишь от одной мысли, что его мать может мешать кому-то, особенно неэмоциональной расе его отца.  
– Ты не могла бы мне показать?  
Она несколько минут раздумывает, а потом кивает и протягивает к нему руку через стол. Он отодвигает свою работу и прикасается пальцами к ее руке, глядит с любопытством.  
– Не сработает, если ты будешь смотреть на меня, – сообщает она. – Это отвлекает. Закрой глаза.  
Он повинуется, погружаясь в темную и шумную глубину собственного сознания. Он немного вздрагивает, когда мать прикасается к нему, прижимается своим лбом к его, и расслабляется со слабой улыбкой.  
– Прекрати думать об учебе, – бормочет она, и он спрашивает себя, откуда она знает об эссе, которое он все еще сочиняет. – Прекрати думать о людях в школе.  
Это кажется невозможным, но он изо всех сил пытается сознательно заблокировать их лица вне своего сознания.  
– Представь себе тихое, спокойное место.  
Он фокусируется на образе старого потрепанного дивана в их гостиной. Довольно уродливая вещь сомнительного происхождения, но ткань у него мягкая и набивка идеальна, и он помнит, как засыпал на диване под анимационные фильмы, когда был совсем ребенком.  
Но картинка неустойчива в его разуме, яркая зелень исчезает, сменяясь красными и коричневыми тонами. Прохладная температура их дома становится пронизывающим теплом, которое просачивается в его тело и согревает до костей. Он чувствует пыль на губах и легкий ветерок, скользящий по коже, видит желтое небо и каменную пустыню вокруг.  
Он понимает, что идея матери о месте для медитаций реализуется на родине его отца. Он почти может увидеть высокую широкоплечую фигуру в знакомой одежде из грубой ткани – а потом и она исчезает, возвращая привычное назойливое гудение в голове.  
Он открывает глаза и понимает, что мать смотрит на него. Ее лицо такое же усталое, как и прежде, но теперь в ее глазах – тепло, и губы ее больше не сжаты, а расслаблены в легкой улыбке.  
Ему десять лет, и единственный покой и стабильность для него – женщина напротив и пустыня в ее разуме.

 

*****  
Ему тринадцать лет, и он никогда еще не чувствовал себя настолько униженным.  
Он прекрасно осведомлен о человеческой физиологии, потому что это часть его генетического наследия как гибрида, и он несет ответственность за свое тело, только он один. Он знает, что в его организме довольно мало человеческих особенностей: слезные протоки (не то чтобы он собирался кому-либо сообщать об этом, даже матери) и бесполезный орган, который называется аппендиксом.  
А еще человеческая репродуктивная система.  
Он почти ничего не нашел в библиотеках о вулканской физиологии, но разыскал кое-какую информацию о базовой анатомии – достаточно, чтобы узнать, что он отличается. Репродуктивная система вулканцев почти целиком находится внутри: у мужчин втягивающийся пенис, который показывается наружу только во время цикла спаривания – а дальнейшие исследования на тему, что же все-таки означает этот «цикл спаривания», ни к чему не привели. После нескольких недель попыток он наконец решил, что это не должно так или иначе его затронуть, потому что его репродуктивная система – целиком и полностью человеческая.  
Он никогда не интересовался кем-то сексуально. Его одноклассники – группа второсортных умов с примитивной тягой к жестокости, и он не ощущает к ним ничего, кроме презрения. Но есть одна девочка, ужасно застенчивая, которая не смеется над ним и не дразнит, как все остальные. Время от времени она сидит с ним за одним столом в библиотеке, так же погруженная в свои исследования, как и он. Она не разговаривает с ним – она вообще ни с кем не разговаривает – но Спок время от времени ловит обрывки ее мыслей, когда ему удается прорваться сквозь стену из мыслей всех живых существ рядом с ним. Ее мысли… они не доставляют удовольствия, как мысли его матери. Но они безобидны, и он позволяет себе наслаждаться той толикой комфорта, которая исходит от ее готовности быть рядом.  
Спок стоит перед своим шкафчиком в школе, перебирая падды, заполненные исследованиями, – они пригодятся ему на следующем занятии. И тут он чувствует, как кто-то легко прикасается к его плечу. Девочка стоит рядом с ним, будто она как-то выследила его местоположение между уроками. У нее рыжеватые волосы, цвет, который его мать называет «клубничная блондинка», хотя ее волосы не красные, как клубника, и не совсем светлые, но он отмахивается от очередного примера человеческой логики, которую невозможно понять. У нее на носу немного веснушек, которые быстро исчезают под слоем румянца, и ее ярко-зеленые глаза смотрят почти с испугом. Он не может различить ее мысли, настолько их много, и все они атакуют его.  
А потом она кладет руку на его щеку, и ее губы касаются его рта. Это сладкое прикосновение, краткое и ненавязчивое, едва ощутимый физический контакт. Оно длится меньше секунды.  
А в следующее мгновение что-то в его голове ломается.  
Он слышит, как кто-то кричит, и отстраненно понимает, что крик – его собственный, но девочка, которая поцеловала его, кричит тоже. Они вместе падают на пол в коридоре, и Спок хватается за виски, когда мысли и чувства прорываются внутрь, как клингонский кинжал _bat’leth._ Ему кажется, что ментальный блок, о котором он никогда не подозревал, теперь разрушен, душа разбита на тысячу осколков ощущений и обрывков мыслей и, о господи, как он сможет пережить такую боль? 

Аманда преподает здесь античную литературу, но Споку не разрешено присутствовать на ее уроках. Она пробирается сквозь толпу учеников – все они заинтересованно наблюдают за происходящим, по отдельности или сбившись в группы.  
– Ради бога, позовите врача! – кричит Аманда, обнимая девушку и пытаясь приподнять ее на полу. – Мелоди!  
Конечно, она знает, как ту зовут.  
– Мелоди, посмотри на меня! Ты больше не прикасаешься к нему, ты больше не можешь его слышать!  
Он слышит всхлипывания и рыдания, и не может толком понять, кто из них плачет. Может быть, они обе.  
– Мелоди, девочка, ты должна успокоиться!  
Он слышит шаги в отдалении, кто-то кричит. Его мозг все еще заполнен ядовитыми мыслями одноклассников, а еще любопытством и отвращением преподавателей. Он не может отличить одно от другого, он даже не в силах потянуться и отличить мысли матери от всех остальных, потому что она слишком паникует, чтобы быть его якорем. Но он чувствует кого-то рядом с собой, слышит знакомый голос:  
– Спок? Спок, малыш, ты должен перестать кричать, мы…  
Он замолкает, не задумываясь, повинуясь инстинкту самосохранения. Он почти ничего не знает о своей телепатии, но знает, что обычно только мать может его успокоить, иногда она просто приводит его в ту пустыню и удерживает в равновесии. Сейчас ему это так нужно – временное облегчение от пульсирующей боли и хауса из-за всего человеческого в его мозгу, и Спок протягивает руку, чтобы прикоснуться к лицу матери.  
Он стремительно падает в водоворот, в ионный шторм, во взрыв сверхновой – так быстро, и он уверен, что не выживет, и еще он знает, что утаскивает мать вместе с собой. Все начинается в пустыне, с двух знакомых стражей, охраняющих единственное спокойное и тихое место, которое у него есть. А потом стражи исчезают, земля рушится под ногами, и Спок вместе со своей матерью падает в черную дыру, скрывающуюся под поверхностью. Его кровь закипает, кожа плавится в огне, и он бессильно бьется о землю в попытке вернуть все, как было. Но вместо поверхности земли – тихая рыжая девочка, и ее веснушки прорывают кожу, превращаясь в потоки алой человеческой крови, мозговая ткань сочится из ушей, пока он безжалостно опустошает ее мозг. Ее жизненная сила хлещет ему на бедра, когда он толкается в нее без остановки, и ужас в ее зеленых глазах не может ничего сделать с чистой животной похотью, которой охвачено его тело, его разум, все его естество.  
Он убивает ее, и ему плевать, он должен это сделать, соединиться с ней – биологический императив. Ее тело вздрагивает и умирает, остывает, становится жестким и неподвижным под ним, и Споку все равно наплевать, пока его нечеловеческая генетика и человеческая анатомия управляют им, и крики никогда не смолкнут, никогда не…  
Темнота. Блаженная сладкая темнота, и он несколько часов плавает в пустоте, пока сознание снова не возвращается.  
Его мать рядом, бледная и дрожащая, и какая-то оцепеневшая. Ее одежда слабо пахнет рвотой. Спок пытается прикоснуться к ней, чтобы хоть как-нибудь успокоить, но обнаруживает, что привязан к кровати. В голове у него тяжелый туман, будто кто-то вынул весь его мозг и заменил ватой. Впервые за всю свою жизнь он не слышит голосов в своем разуме.  
Тишина еще страшнее, чем он мог себе представить.  
Мир соткан из оттенков белого вокруг него, простыни накрывают бедра не для тепла, а для скромности, и все его тело сотрясает дрожь. Он не уверен, от холода это или от страха.  
Мать замечает его движение и поворачивается к нему. Спок закрывает глаза и ждет знакомого прикосновения, приносящего покой, но слышит только шлепок, будто кто-то отталкивает ее руку.  
– Не стоит. Мы не знаем, стабилен ли он.  
Он ждет, что мать начнет спорить, как всегда бывает, ждет ее тихого, но решительного голоса. Но она молчит. Спок открывает глаза и видит пакеты с лекарствами над головой, связку трубок от капельниц.  
– Мать? – хрипло спрашивает он, и его голос похож на голос мертвеца.  
На голос монстра.  
Кто-то кладет ему на плечо руку, и он инстинктивно вздрагивает, прежде чем понимает, что ничего не слышит. Он даже собственных мыслей не слышит. Кто-то бормочет что-то, вроде как разрешение, и наконец мать гладит его по волосам, касается пальцами ушей, лица.  
– Я думала, что ты умираешь, – шепчет она. В ее голосе есть еще что-то, помимо беспокойства, – страх или отвращение. Споку не нужно читать мысли, чтобы сообразить – это все его вина.  
– Как много ты видела? – хрипит он.  
– Все, пока ты не потерял сознание, – отвечает она. Она всегда говорит правду.  
– Прости, – и ох, кажется, что ему снова четыре года, и он в комнате, полной незнакомцев, и его отец лежит в гробу, и Спок знает, что произошло что-то ужасное, что никак уже не исправить.  
Но ему больше не четыре. Ему тринадцать лет, и он уничтожил единственное известное ему безопасное место.

 

*****  
Ему семнадцать лет, и жизнь больше не принадлежит ему.  
Каждое утро начинается с гипоспреев и лекарств, десятиминутный ритуал уколов в шею и ужасный вкус желчи во рту после того, как он глотает полдюжины таблеток. Все они для того, чтобы он оставался стабильным. Этим извращенным способом он поддерживает строгий контроль каждодневной рутины, контроль, который необходим ему для того, чтобы оставаться здесь.  
Его пригласили в Звездный флот вскоре после того, как он получил диплом – итог школьных лет, проведенных затворником-самоучкой в доме матери. Он не мог вернуться туда, где его телепатия потерпела крах, и ни одна школа не хотела принять его – мальчика с неустойчивой психикой, который читал чужие мысли и мог сойти с ума от единственного прикосновения. Его мать пошла так далеко, что даже связалась с семьей Сарека, чтобы попросить помощи, но вулканцы не пожелали иметь ничего общего с отвратительным полукровкой. Так что он провел два года, прячась в своей комнате, сражаясь с побочными эффектами лечения и пытаясь снова преуспеть в учебе. Теперь это стало гораздо сложнее: большая часть его мозга оказалась погружена в химическую зависимость от препаратов. Спок едва может разобраться в собственных мыслях, настолько они приглушены. Уже два года, как он сражается за жизнь, за некое подобие нормальности – или то, что считается нормой, когда ты наполовину вулканец, лишенный всякого контроля. И когда Звездный флот видит его результаты, его немедленно вербуют.  
Конечно, существует много правил. У него нет соседа по комнате, за что Спок благодарен. Утренний ритуал нужен, чтобы предупредить его телепатические атаки на окружающих людей, но он не знает, когда ментальный контроль может в очередной раз сломаться. Он должен раз в неделю отмечаться у врача, чтобы подтвердить прием лекарств. Еще есть социальный работник, который время от времени проверяет его жизнь, чтобы убедиться, что он не голодает, не разносит свою комнату и не занимается диким телепатическим сексом, чтобы насытить свои заблокированные препаратами потребности. Спок не уверен, как социальный работник призван контролировать последний пункт. Возможно, она обыскивает его комнату на наличие презервативов и шапочек из фольги.  
Есть еще кое-что, что он понял о себе после пары недель пребывания здесь – он испытывает горечь. Он знает свой потенциал, знает свою силу. Он знает, что его интеллект превосходит интеллект девяноста процентов присутствующих в школе – но гипоспреи и таблетки удерживают его в тумане, который гарантирует невыносимо посредственный уровень. Он не заглатывает свои дисциплины, как когда был ребенком. Он не может вдыхать информацию, словно воздух, как привык. Почти все время у него кружится голова, он чувствует себя потерянным, и большая часть его умственных способностей подавлена. Настолько сильно, что иногда не забыть почистить зубы перед сном – для него уже достижение. Он не должен нуждаться в армии сотрудников Звездного флота, которые бы контролировали его, как потерявшегося ребенка, но, тем не менее, нуждается.  
Он может быть лучше, но не смеет позволить своей лучшей части взять все под контроль. Так что он кидает посредственную часть себя в жернова бюрократии Звездного флота. Спока лепят под свои потребности, поощряя его следовать и командному, и научному направлению, хотя он не представляет, чтобы они действительно хотели видеть штатного фрика во главе чего-нибудь сложнее отхожего места.  
Он нерешительно пробует себя в командовании и с головой погружается в научные исследования, таким образом завоевывая признание среди персонала Звездного флота, а может, даже и среди студентов.  
Здесь он тоже не единственный пришелец. На инженерном отделении есть орионская девушка, которая постоянно попадает в неприятности из-за взлома компьютерных систем. Благодаря ей случаются постоянные и довольно увлекательные (по крайней мере, для нее точно) сбои. Есть несколько бетазоидов, которые все время держатся вместе и провожают Спока сочувствующими взглядами, когда он входит в столовую. Поговаривают и о молодом курсанте-клингоне, который пытается преодолеть человеческие предрассудки, но Спок его никогда не видел. В академии есть даже пара вулканцев, чистокровных и внушительных.  
Они на него не смотрят. Даже здесь он всего лишь выродок.  
Но еще есть молодая кенийская женщина в коммуникациях, которая, кажется, ему симпатизирует. Спок едва не разрушает зарождающуюся дружбу, когда Ниота пытается говорить с ним на вулканском, и он только фыркает с презрением. Позже он бормочет объяснения – он не знает языка, и фырканье не имело отношения к ее плохому акценту. Она учит его нескольким фразам на вулканском, и кажется, что впервые за семнадцать лет часть его души становится на место. В свою очередь он помогает ей с курсом лекций по истории, и после этого у Спока с Ниотой устанавливается что-то вроде странной дружбы. Она обвиняющее смотрит на него, когда он вздрагивает от ее прикосновения, но со временим она понимает, что все это – его неотъемлемая часть. И как бы ему не хотелось прикоснуться к ее плечу или убрать прядь волос от лица, или даже позволить себе обнять ее утешительном человеческом жесте – он не может.  
Из-за этого ему трудно успокоить Ниоту, когда она психует после особенно тяжелого дня. Ее человеческие друзья могут взять ее за руку или сжать в быстрых объятиях, а он только сидит и слушает.  
С ней над программами работает новый кадет, дерзкий и наглый парень, сын известного Джорджа Кирка. Он совершенно не похож на отца, судя по тому, что Спок о нем слышал, и Ниота от него просто в ярости. Особенно когда тот провоцирует очередную схватку в химической лаборатории. Это, похоже, его модус операнди: драться, скандалить, пить и флиртовать. Ниота его терпеть не может, и хотя медицинские препараты сдерживают разум Спока так же хорошо, как и его чувства, он решает, что тоже терпеть не может Кирка – просто потому, чтобы поддержать своего единственного друга.  
Впервые он встречает Джеймса Кирка в парке Звездного флота. Спок провожает Ниоту на хоровую практику занятия по пению, когда к ним навстречу направляется ухмыляющийся молодой человек с пронзительными голубыми глазами.  
– Ухура! – кричит тот с дружелюбной фамильярностью, которую, Спок знает, Ниота совсем не разделяет. – Ты когда-нибудь скажешь мне свое имя?  
– А ты когда-нибудь перестанешь провоцировать Джейсона и портить лабораторное оборудование?  
– Кого, Кекса?  
Спок изумленно смотрит на него, когда слышит прозвище.  
– Ничего не могу поделать, мне нравится выбивать из него дерьмо!  
–Громкие слова от того, кого капитану Пайку пришлось спасать в первый раз, когда ты начал драку. И второй раз. И третий, – рычит Ниота и машет Споку. – Ладно, пойдем отсюда.  
Когда они проходят мимо этого нахального парня, Спок замечает крошечное движение. Позже он думает – как ему удалось, ведь он так привык подавлять все свои порывы? Как бы то ни было, секундой спустя он хватает Кирка за запястье – в дюйме от бедра Ухуры. Спок ощущает, как кости смещаются в чужой руке, едва не касаясь друг друга, и его глаза встречаются с расширенными от шока пронзительно голубыми глазами.  
Впервые за долгое время он касается кого-то, кроме своей матери, кого-то, с кем не связан. В один миг туман в его голове рассеивается, сменяясь гневом и возмущением. Кристально ясно.  
– Ты не можешь трогать кого-то без разрешения, – говорит Спок, и голос его похож на тихое рычание.  
– Кто умер и сделал тебя адмиралом? – нагло отвечает Кирк и морщится, когда Спок сжимает руку. – Ладно, ладно, черт! Больше не трогаю! Теперь отвали от меня!  
Спок отпускает его, и туман возвращается, когда его кожа больше не касается кожи другого человека. Кирк потирает запястье – там уже наливаются синяки – и смотрит на Спока с чем-то напоминающим уважение.  
Спок молча поворачивается на каблуках и уходит прочь, Ниоте приходится поторопиться, чтобы успеть за ним. Она ждет, пока они не отходят достаточно далеко, и спрашивает:  
– Что это было?  
Он поднимает бровь, как будто не понимает, о чем она говорит.  
Она на это не покупается:  
– Не надо мне тут невинность корчить! Со мной не сработает! Ты никогда никого не трогаешь – что заставило тебя почти сломать ему руку?  
–Он остался относительно невредим – кроме легких синяков. Я бы не причинил ему серьезного ущерба, – Ниота пристально смотрит на него, и Спок продолжает. – Он намеревался неподобающим образом прикоснуться к тебе. Я принял решение остановить его.  
– Ну, в следующий раз лучше не надо. Я бы с удовольствием врезала ему по яйцам.  
Его лицо расслабляется в подобие легкой улыбки:  
– Приму к сведению.  
Споку семнадцать, и пусть у него нет желаемого контроля над собственной жизнью, возможно, теперь он менее несчастен, чем раньше. 

 

*******  
Ему двадцать, и его жизнь катится в ад.  
В последний год в Академии капитан Кристофер Пайк берет Спока под свое крыло. К тому времени Спок давно уже отказался от командного направления, но Пайк видит в нем что-то, чего Споку никогда не понять. И хотя Спок сомневается в способности командовать – черт возьми, иногда он сомневается, что может встать с кровати утром и принять лекарства, – но все-таки ему нравится мысль, что такой выдающийся капитан заинтересован в нем. Поэтому Спок принимает его руководство.  
На свое первое задание они отправляются по сигналу бедствия с Вулкана. Спок назначен на USS «Энтерпрайз» вместе с Ниотой и, к сожалению, Кирком. Каким-то образом в хаосе происходящего он становится действующим капитаном, а Кирка продвигают на должность первого помощника. Они вместе на экране видят взрыв Вулкана, и Спока чуть не выворачивает от иронии происходящего – наблюдать за тем, как Кирк смотрит со слезами на глазах… Сам он должен что-то чувствовать. Ощущать потерю или боль, или еще что-нибудь. Но он не чувствует ничего.  
Он не чувствует вообще ничего.  
И три следующих дня он продолжает ничего не чувствовать. Он становится мишенью для гнева Кирка и осознает, что не в силах здраво соображать не из-за тумана в голове, а из-за настойчивых воплей вокруг. Он пытается сконцентрироваться: явное безумие ромуланского капитана, необходимость разработать хоть какую-то стратегию, присоединиться к остаткам флота. Его ум ясен, но мысли в хаосе, весь этот крик и беспокойство сводят с ума. Он приказывает убрать Кирка с мостика, а потом наблюдает с каким-то слабым ликованием, как спасательная капсула падает на Дельта Вегу.  
Спок оказывается лицом к лицу со своим новым медицинским офицером, который тихо, но яростно сообщает ему, что он пропустил свой прием лекарств – впервые за семь лет. Спок поспешно оставляет мостик на пилота и недостойно быстро уходит в каюту, закидывает таблетки в рот и торопливо глотает, чтобы не чувствовать мерзкий привкус, а потом делает с десяток инъекций гипоспреем. Он по-прежнему ничего не чувствует, но теперь это привычное туманное «ничего», без ясности, которую он испытал перед тем, как выкинуть Кирка с корабля.  
Он сидит на краю кровати, тщетно пытаясь заставить свой мозг работать правильно. Не так, как последние семь лет – к счастью, это еще не вся жизнь. Он знает, что может лучше, понимает, что в состоянии рассуждать разумно, не обращая внимания на то, что происходит, но еще он знает, что сейчас это просто невозможно. Спок хочет свою жизнь обратно. Он жаждет снова ощущать прикосновение чужих мыслей, похожих на лианы в лесу, хочет знать, что думают окружающие, потому что, возможно, промеж этого леса мыслей ему удалось бы придумать, как их всех спасти.  
Больше всего сейчас он хочет вернуться к матери и увидеть ту пустыню в ее разуме, которую не видел с тех пор, как вырос. Он хочет обратно якоря, всю ту защиту и полное спокойствие, чтобы снова осознавать себя целым, но одновременно понимает, что это невозможно. Пустыня больше не впустит его – Спок не может заставить себя соединить разум со своей матерью после тех последних ужасных картин, которые он принес туда. И место, куда Аманда возвращалась в своих воспоминаниях, теперь стало космическим мусором.  
Он сидит так почти час в бессмысленной пародии на медитацию. Его разум пуст не потому, что Спок так хочет, а потому что стремительный поток лекарств мчится сквозь его вены, делая мыслительный процесс абсолютно невозможным. Спок лишен эмоций, он чистый лист, черная дыра в пространстве.  
Наконец-то это роднит его с планетой под названием Вулкан. Огромная масса возможностей сводится на нет.  
В чувство приводит раздражающий писк, сообщая, что присутствие Спока снова необходимо на мостике.  
Он не удивлен, увидев Кирка, но он бы не удивился, увидев сейчас кого угодно: Кирка, капитана Пайка, Аманду или даже давно умершего Сарека. У Спока сейчас нет возможности выражать эмоции, и нет времени, чтобы думать. Он едва удостаивает взглядом нового друга Кирка, вымокшего до нитки, – вероятно, Кирк познакомился с ним во время своей двухчасовой высадки на Дельта Вегу. Спок смотрит на Кирка, чувствуя себя побежденным еще до того, как тот открывает рот.  
Но удивительно: Кирк молчит. Обычно он известен своей болтовней в самое неподходящее время, но сейчас он не издает ни звука. Вместо этого он делает шаг вперед и поднимает руки к лицу Спока, прижимает пальцы к вискам. Спок не может инициировать мелдинг, не может даже собраться с силами, когда его разум и кровь подчинены коктейлю наркотиков и синтетических гормонов. Но почему-то Кирк старается, толкает и давит, пока его мысли не прорываются внутрь, прямые и ясные.  
_  
Прости меня, прости, я должен это сделать, пожалуйста, не убивай меня, я знаю, что ты можешь, если захочешь, но, пожалуйста, не убивай, потому что я могу быть капитаном, пожалуйста, просто поверь в меня, я должен быть капитаном, а ты не в состоянии сделать все сам, пожалуйста, не убивай меня, меня уже и так почти убили дважды, и я уже устал от этого, пожалуйста, дай мне сделать это ради тебя, Спок, пожалуйста…_

Он ощущает ясность, как никогда прежде – не в пустыне, которую его мать проецировала в своей голове, не ясность-без-лекарств, не так, будто он в отключке и его сознание рассеивается в бесконечной пустоте среди звезд. Спок чувствует себя нормальным, целым, будто его разум концентрируется сам по себе, собирает все осколки и складывает их так, что можно чувствовать и мыслить одновременно.  
– Судовой журнал капитана, – он слышит голос и опознает его как свой собственный, – исполняющий обязанности капитана Спок снимает с себя обязанности, предоставляя командование первому офицеру Кирку.  
Отдаленно он слышит, как Кирк подтверждает сообщение и добавляет звездную дату – его ледяные руки все еще касаются головы Спока. Возможно, чтобы не дать черепу рассыпаться.  
Спок подавляет острое желание всхлипнуть, когда Кирк шагает в сторону и убирает руки. Невидимая стена вокруг мозга мгновенно исчезает, но Спок не падает на пол с криками, как когда был подростком. Границ больше нет, но ясность и осознание себя остаются. Он становится рядом с капитанским креслом, продолжая наблюдать результаты взаимодействия с только что обретенным якорем.  
Следующие часы проходят в хаосе – еще большем, чем предыдущие двое суток, но все же, несмотря на это, Спок чувствует себя спокойнее, чем за всю минувшую жизнь. Он плавно включается в авантюру Кирка, следует за ним на Нараду, не колеблясь уничтожает ромуланцев, угрожающих капитану, даже испытывает к тому что-то похожее на доверие, когда усаживается рядом с оглушенным противником, чтобы попробовать провести свой первый мелдинг. Когда Кирк кладет свободную руку поверх его собственной, Споку удается проникнуть в чужой разум достаточно глубоко, чтобы отыскать источник Красной Материи и местонахождение капитана Пайка.  
Он в первый раз прикасается к чужому разуму, не разрывая его на части в процессе или не сходя с ума сам. Спок ощущает гордость, почти эйфорию.  
А потом они натыкаются на футуристического вида корабль, который каким-то образом опознает его по голосу и обращается, называя по имени. Необходимо изъять Красную Материю у ромуланцев, по возможности вообще нейтрализовать ее, чтобы никто во Вселенной не мог к ней притронуться. Существует вполне определенная вероятность – на самом деле, довольно большая, – что план по уничтожению Красной Материи приведет к его гибели.  
Но Споку наплевать. По крайней мере, он умрет в здравом рассудке. Он четко следует плану Кирка, разрушает бур и направляет своей корабль к самому сердцу Нарады, чтобы уничтожить ее раз и навсегда. А потом, за какой-то миг до смерти, когда Спок уже готов пожертвовать своей жизнью ради жизней большинства, он снова возвращается на Энтерпрайз. Не скрывая шока на лице, он поворачивается и видит, как дерзко ухмыляется Кирк и видит, как тяжело Пайк опирается на его плечо.  
Спок едва выдерживает следующие несколько часов хаоса, когда его жизнь и жизнь всего экипажа оказывается в руках Джеймса Т. Кирка. Какая-то его часть находит эту идею странно успокаивающей, чего он никогда не мог себе представить. Кирк наглый, нелепый, крикливый идиот, но под всем этим прячется гений, который умеет сострадать, и Спок поражен. Он смутно осознает, что их корабль в опасности, и еще более расплывчато понимает, что они легко отделались. Спок даже не может вспомнить, как они притащили Энтерпрайз обратно на Землю, потому что Маккой преследует его до каюты, чтобы убедиться – на этот раз он точно не пропустит прием лекарств.  
В голове у Спока туман, когда он ложится в постель, туман не проходит, и когда они возвращаются на Землю, и высаживаются на берег. Он видит свою мать среди огромной толпы, приветствующей их перед Академией. Все называют его героем, мать обнимает его крепко-крепко, но Спок ничего не чувствует, по крайней мере, ничего настолько сильного, чтобы осознать это.  
К нему подходит Кирк и хлопает по плечу, и говорит что-то о прекрасной работе и благодарит Спока за то, что тот не убил его. Спок не может различить слов, но туман слегка приподнимается, и он ощущает тепло и гордость, исходящие от матери, будто легкие, прозрачные волны.  
Ему двадцать лет, и впервые за свою жизнь Спок думает, что, возможно, наверное, очень вероятно, ему не всегда суждено быть абсолютно несчастным. 

*******  
Ему двадцать пять лет, и он очень жалеет, что не воспользовался случаем и не придушил Джеймса Тиберия Кирка.  
Их пятилетняя миссия подходит к концу, и все это время Спок предпринимал продолжительные и бурные попытки претендовать на должность первого помощника под командованием капитана Кирка. Он даже заявился на заседание о собственной профпригодности, нагруженный стопкой паддов со списком причин, по которым его должны назначить служить вместе с самым молодым капитаном Звездного Флота. Кирка на всех основаниях должны были распределить вместе с офицером, имеющим многолетний опыт. То же, в принципе, касалось и Спока. Они оба – новички, которых судьба неожиданно втолкнула в реальный мир, поэтому по всем законам им бы никогда не позволили служить друг с другом в самом начале карьеры.  
Но случилось так, что три четверти флота были уничтожены атакой Неро. Новых капитанов, которые бы могли заменить Кирка, практически нет. И Спок впервые за все время своей научной работы начинает осознавать собственный интеллект и проявлять истинный блестящий потенциал – чем дольше находится рядом с Кирком, тем сильнее. Он обрабатывает информацию быстрее, анализирует ее более эффективно. Формулы и схемы без всяких усилий рождаются у него в голове, а умственная работа теперь не истощает все его силы. Споку кажется, что он становится самим собой.  
А еще есть один не такой уж и таинственный вулканский посол, который прилагает усилия для того, чтобы Спока приняли на Энтерпрайз. Спок точно знает, кем посол является на самом деле, хотя и не понимает, как такое могло произойти. Его старший двойник спокоен, логичен, настоящее воплощение стоического вулканца – а также полная противоположность Спока во многих отношениях. Старший Спок верен своей расе, как никогда не будет предан им сам Спок, потому что его старшая версия никогда не испытывала ощущения полного предательства своим народом. Тем не менее, Спок ощущает отрешенное сочувствие к вулканцам из-за того тяжелого положения, в котором они находятся сейчас, и удовлетворен, что старший Спок помогает с обживанием новой планеты. Так у него нет необходимости участвовать во всех мероприятиях самому.  
Пятилетняя миссия Энтерпрайза почти подходит к концу, и большая часть команды надеется, что совсем скоро их отправят в следующую. Спок проводит эти пять лет по правую руку от человека, которого научился называть просто Джимом. А тот, хотя и никогда не говорит об этом, но, кажется, тоже осознает зависимость Спока от себя. Почти все время, когда они не на мостике, они едят вместе в столовой, играют в шахматы в комнате отдыха или просто болтают друг с другом на одной из смотровых площадок.  
Их отношения раздвигают привычные границы, что существуют между капитаном и первым помощником. Джим обожает игнорировать правила, когда те не устраивают лично его, и Спок позволяет ему, потому что в большинстве случаев это дает ему самому неоспоримые преимущества. Джим берет его с собой почти на каждую планету, где они высаживаются, и в итоге густой туман, окружавший сознание Спока, постепенно начинает рассеиваться. Ему становится все лучше и лучше с каждым днем, проведенным рядом с Джимом, Спок даже убеждает доктора Маккоя снизить дозы лекарств, чтобы он не был таким дезориентированным, когда они с Джимом находятся порознь. Он не отказывается полностью от приема препаратов – Спок слишком боится последствий, даже если начальник медицинской службы и готов иметь с ними дело. Однако лекарств становится все меньше и меньше, и Спок начинает чувствовать… просто чувствовать, и этого предостаточно.  
А потом Джим берет его в экспедицию на Каэлас VII, и Спок жалеет, что не задушил Кирка, когда было возможно.  
Каэлас VII – планета класса М с атмосферой, похожей на земную, и температурой поверхности планеты на несколько градусов холоднее, чем на Земле. Не имеет значения, сколько раз Спок пытается напомнить Джиму, что он вулканец, и, несмотря на все человеческие манеры и поведение, его физиология по большей части вулканская. Капитан все равно настаивает, чтобы Спок спустился вниз вместе с ним и обследовал каждую замороженную пустошь во вселенной.  
Спорят они об этом каждый раз, и все одинаково. Начинается с:  
– Ты вырос не на Вулкане, так что должен был уже привыкнуть ко всему!  
А потом как обычно:  
– Я вырос в Сан-Франциско, и даже там было всегда холодно.  
И затем:  
– Да ты уже давно должен был акклиматизироваться к этой погодке!  
И потом они еще некоторое время рычат друг на друга, а доктор закатывает глаза и пихает кого-нибудь в плечо, а то и обоих сразу, пока они наконец не успокаиваются.  
Короче говоря, Каэлас VII – очередная ледяная пустошь. Капитан и первый помощник снова дискутируют о предпочтительной температуре внешней среды для вулканцев и снова обсуждают возможности приспособления к холоду, в итоге Спок против своей воли опять сопровождает своего капитана на планету.  
И разумеется, Скотти совершенно случайно выводит из строя управление транспортаторов, и они вырубаются.  
– Всего на несколько часов, капитан, – клянусь, все заработает как прежде, моргнуть не успеете!  
Спок сжимает пальцы, сожалея об утерянном шансе раздавить в руке трахею Джима.  
Они прячутся в каменной пещере – на удивление сухой, и Спок заворачивается в свою форменную парку, оставляя открытым только лицо. Так он может посылать Джиму возмущенные взгляды. Джим мужественно пытается его игнорировать, бродит по пещере и время от времени использует фазер, чтобы нагреть камни и подтолкнуть их ногой поближе к Споку. Это вроде как его безмолвное извинение за очередную совершенную глупость.  
Несколько часов превращаются в целый день. По приказу Звездного Флота каждая высадка на планету проводится с полным комплектом жизнеобеспечения, вне зависимости от необходимости использования оборудование или относительной безопасности миров. Таким образом у них есть достаточное количество еды и пищи – хватит дней на пять, прежде чем все станет совсем плохо.  
Но лекарств Спока в том комплекте нет.  
Спустя двадцать четыре часа в пещере Спок даже начинает сомневаться, что препараты ему по-прежнему необходимы. В экстренных случаях, конечно, можно принимать что-нибудь от мигрени, которую вызывают мысли всех членов экипажа. Но все остальное, что он использует, – не более чем супрессант, а присутствие Джима и так нейтрализует воздействие на него чужих мыслей. Рядом с ним Спок не чувствует ни сокрушительного давления чужих разумов, ни угнетающего тумана препарата. Что-то внутри Джима устраняет все негативные последствия бесконтрольной телепатии Спока.  
Они засыпают рядом друг с другом, и голова Спока ложится на плечо Джима абсолютно случайно – он обнаруживает это, только когда просыпается. Пару секунд он паникует, задаваясь вопросом, какие образы смогли просочиться в мозг Джима, пока он спал, но Кирк кажется совершенно нормальным. Он даже протягивает руку и взъерошивает волосы Спока, лениво улыбается и тянет:  
– Доброе утро, солнышко.  
Спок закатывает глаза и роется в рюкзаке в поисках пайка на завтрак.  
Проходят сорок восемь часов, и Джим кричит на Скотти из-за проклятого транпортатора. Споку становится как-то… неуютно. Некомфортно. Ему жарко, что, в общем-то, невозможно, учитывая окружающую температуру. Он откидывает капюшон куртки, чтобы как-то справиться с жарой, но когда это не помогает, расстегивает застежку и с облегчением вдыхает холодный воздух.  
Джим смотрит на него так, будто бы Спок снял с себя всю одежду.  
– Ты шутишь, что ли? Я человек, и я замерз. А у тебя точно будет гипотермия!  
– Уверяю тебя, мне очень тепло.  
– Лучше, чтобы так оно и было. Не хочу, чтобы, когда мы поднялись на корабль, Боунс достал меня нытьем на тему, почему я не сберег одного-единственного вулканца.  
С упоминанием имени в сознании Спока возникают знакомые образы: доктор, яростно тыкающий гипоспреем в шею Джима, его раздраженное лицо, Маккой и капитан распивают какие-то сомнительные и явно незаконные алкогольные напитки в личном офисе начальника медицинской службы. Джим, который закидывает руку на плечо Маккоя, когда они находятся прямо в центре столовой, и начинает петь, громко и фальшиво. Спок ощущает легкие флюиды доверия, преданности, дружбы и братства между этими двумя.  
Что-то похожее на ревность закипает в его крови, и Спок вытаскивает руки из рукавов куртки, и стряхивает ее.  
– Спок, надень гребаную парку обратно. Я серьезно. Боунс все равно мне задницу надерет, даже если ты убедил себя, что мы тут на пляже отдыхаем.  
– Слишком жарко для куртки, – настаивает Спок. Голова у него кружится, все плывет перед глазами. Сил у него хватает на то, чтобы завернуть рукава униформы и прислониться к ледяной стене пещеры, радуясь прохладе, которая постепенно просачивается сквозь одежду.  
– Да ничего подобного. Спок, у тебя что-нибудь точно отмерзнет, потому что тут дикая холодина. Надень куртку, это приказ.  
– Нет, – тихо говорит Спок, и логическая часть его мозга отмечает, что это самый настоящий бунт – отказ от выполнения прямого приказа. В глубине его разума что-то ворочается, что-то примитивное и дикое. Прохладная струйка пота стекает по спине. Жар бурлит внутри его тела, температура повышается, а телепатия увеличивается. – Джим, – зовет он, и голос кажется странным, – свяжись с доктором Маккоем. Спроси его, не известно ли ему о каких-либо вирусах на этой планете, которые могут влиять на вулканцев.  
Джим не отрывает взгляда от его лица и активирует коммуникатор.  
– Кирк – Энтерпрайз. Дайте мне Боунса.  
– Назовешь его Боунсом еще раз, и я тебе шею сверну, – спокойно сообщает Спок. Какое-то мгновение у него уходит на то, чтобы сообразить, что он только что сказал. Он ощущает беспокойство, тревогу, растерянность, и до него внезапно доходит, что Джим проецирует все это в его сторону. Джим, рядом с которым всегда было тихо, и за что Спок был ему безгранично благодарен, но теперь все его эмоции становятся предупреждением – теперь Спок может телепатически чувствовать его.  
– Маккой здесь. Джим, какого черта ты с ним сделал?  
– Боу… Маккой, – исправляется Джим. – Ты знаешь что-нибудь о болезнях вулканцев?  
– Да какого же… ну конечно, Джим, я знаю кое-что о вулканских болезнях. Как, черт возьми, ты думаешь, я был назначен на этот корабль – трахаясь со всем подряд?  
В ответ на этот конкретный мысленный образ Спок рычит, и тревога в пещере становится еще сильнее.  
– Ладно, никаких больше разговоров о сексе, – приказывает Джим. – Я должен знать, что делать с вулканцем, если у него внезапно случился тепловой удар и приступ гнева.  
– Да уж, это те симптомы, которые трудно связать с нашим эльфом… Дай мне минуту на исследования.  
Джим использует время, чтобы найти воду. Он поднимает термос и протягивает его Споку, наблюдает, как Спок делает торопливые глотки – воды должно было хватить им на целый день. Он видит, как дрожат пальцы Спока, когда тот закручивает крышку. Их руки соприкасаются, когда Спок отдает термос обратно: Джим смотрит с удивлением и шоком в расширенные зрачки своего первого помощника.  
Спок все еще не понимает, что с ним происходит. Логическая часть его ума до сих пор будто разъединена с телом, которое на все реагирует самостоятельно. Когда пальцы Джима касаются его пальцев, Спок чувствует, будто штаны становятся ему малы на пару размеров. У него эрекция – впервые за долгое время, и он едва может вспомнить последний раз. Образ рыжеволосой девочки из школы всплывает в сознании, ее бедра покрыты кровью – и Спок беспомощно стонет. Тошнота подкатывает к горлу, когда он осознает, что может причинить боль своему капитану.  
– Ты бы поторопился, Боунс, – хрипит Джим в коммуникатор. Кровь Спока снова вспыхивает от использования прозвища, и он рычит, не успевая сообразить, что происходит.  
Далеко на корабле Маккой снова берется за коммуникатор, но есть секундная заминка перед тем, как он начинает говорить.  
– Спок? Ты там?..  
– Я здесь, доктор, – ворчит Спок сквозь зубы.  
– У тебя есть с собой какие-нибудь лекарства?  
Спок чувствует, что Джим в замешательстве, даже раньше, чем это отражается на лице Кирка.  
– Ничего нет.  
– Ты не думаешь, что это может быть побочным эффектом? Как синдром отмены, что ли?  
– Это возможно. Тем не ме… – и здесь Споку нужна секунда, чтобы резко вдохнуть и попытаться сохранить свои низменные инстинкты под контролем. Джим подползает к нему, протягивая коммуникатор ближе, и запах Джима окутывает Спока, по спине снова течет пот, а пальцы судорожно дергаются, сжимая камни на полу. – Тем не менее, – продолжает Спок хриплым голосом, чуждым для собственных ушей, – симптомы предполагают состояние, предшествующее необходимости приема моих лекарств.  
– Какие лекарства? Маккой, что за?..  
– Джим, заткнись, – в его словах нет злости, только железное спокойствие врача, занятого своим делом в эпицентре катастрофы. – Спок, что тебе нужно?  
Он пытается ответить. Открывает рот, но не издает ни звука. Все, что Спок видит сейчас –несчастная девочка-подросток, чей ум он чуть не уничтожил после первого, практически невинного сексуального опыта. Если он чуть не убил ее после одного-единственного целомудренного поцелуя, то какого рода ужасы он способен проделать с Кирком в своем теперешнем состоянии? Спок закрывает глаза и качает головой, несмотря на то, что смутно осознает, что Маккой его не может увидеть.  
Из коммуникатора снова раздается голос:  
– Джим, ты должен выслушать меня и хотя бы раз в жизни сделать именно то, что я сейчас скажу, это понятно? – он не ждет ответа и сразу же продолжает дальше. – У Спока есть некоторые проблемы, с которыми он справляется с помощью определенных лекарств. Последние несколько лет мы сократили дозировку, потому что он нашел в тебе, ну… своего рода то, за что можно зацепиться. Он называет тебя своим якорем. Мы смогли уменьшить дозу только потому, что ему вроде как становится лучше, когда он с тобой рядом. Так что ты должен спросить, что ему сейчас нужно. И ради бога, каким бы безумными не были его просьбы, ты должен выполнить их очень точно! Независимо от того, что он попросит, ты должен сделать это! Ты понял?!  
Спок ощущает тот миг, когда тревога Джима превращается в самый настоящий страх. Джим сглатывает, а потом говорит:  
– А что, если я не смогу?  
– Тогда тебе стоит рассмотреть вероятность замены первого помощника по возвращении на Землю.  
– Он не сможет работать, потому что у него крыша поедет?  
– Или потому что он умрет.  
Джим смотрит – Спок не видит, но чувствует его взгляд, и тихонько кивает в ответ. Маккой не может знать, что произошло, но Спок ощущает уверенность в его словах. Если не удастся справиться со жгучим жаром в крови, безумие настигнет его и уничтожит.  
– Отбой, – тихо говорит Кирк, закрывает коммуникатор и бросает его в сторону. Некоторое время они сидит в напряженной тишине, и тяжелое дыхание становится единственным звуком в пещере. Спок слышит, как Джим снова тянется к бутылке с водой, делает несколько быстрых, судорожных глотков, и тишина опускается снова, окутывая их, будто одеялом.  
– Что тебе нужно? – наконец спрашивает Джим, и голос его тверже и уверенней, чем можно было ожидать, несмотря на страх, витающий вокруг них в темноте.  
– Ты мне нужен, – медленно, обдуманно говорит Спок. – Нужно, чтобы ты нашел наши фазеры. Выставил их на режим поражения.  
– Фазеры бесполезны, – слишком быстро отвечает тот, и это, разумеется, наглая ложь.  
– Нет. Ты пользовался ими, чтобы нагреть камни, когда мы проснулись.  
– Прекрасно. Но сейчас я сломаю их сам, если ты думаешь, что я в тебя выстрелю.  
– Я хорошо помню, как наш главный медицинский офицер приказал тебе делать так, как я скажу.  
– А я приказам не слишком хорошо подчиняюсь. Может, ты уже заметил.  
Джим пытается облегчить ситуацию, используя юмор, и что-то в голове у Спока, его дикая часть, немного расслабляется. Он не может заставить себя улыбнуться, но ощущает, как градус напряжения слегка понижается.  
– Я прошу об этом, чтобы дать тебе возможность защититься, когда я буду больше не в состоянии контролировать свои действия.  
После паузы Джим спрашивает:  
– Ты называешь меня якорем?  
Спок совсем не ожидает подобных слов. Он готов к тому, что Кирк снова начнет спорить о фазерах, но вместо этого Джим меняет тактику, чтобы Спок начал думать о другом. И он моментально соглашается:  
– Да.  
– И что это означает?  
Кровь в венах у Спока медленно закипает – но все же не так, когда голос Маккоя доносился из коммуникатора. Спок пытается собрать остатки самообладания, старается дышать, подавляя наихудшие желания.  
– Как много ты знаешь о вулканской телепатии?  
– Я знаю, что эта штука совсем не похожа на то, что ты делаешь, – замечание совершенно легкомысленное, и Спок изумленно распахивает глаза, фокусирует взгляд на лице Джима. А тот продолжает говорить, игнорируя смену настроения Спока. – Однажды старый вулканец показал мне… чтение разума. По-моему, Боунс назвал это мелдом. – Спок рычит, и Джим пытается сдать назад. – Слушай, я просто всегда его так называю, ничего не могу с собой поделать! Короче, когда-то давно тот второй проделал со мной мелд. Но на самом деле эту штука была для того, чтобы передать мне информацию как можно быстрее, иначе ему бы и нескольких часов не хватило на объяснения.  
– Только передача информации? Никакого перенесения эмоций? – похоже, что Спок был еще более отвратительным монстром, чем он мог представить.  
– Я бы не сказал… Но он думал о разрушении Вулкана. И я определенно мог почувствовать… – он замолкает, и Спок пристально смотрит на Кирка. В голубых глазах заметна печаль, и Джим качает головой. – Он горевал. И я ощутил его печаль.  
Спок не хочет это обсуждать. Он был бы счастлив провести остаток своей жизни, глотая таблетки втихую и греясь в тени Джима. Но он чувствует жар в крови и то, что его штаны по-прежнему слишком тесны в определенном месте. И лучше рассказать обо всем сразу, чтобы предупредить Джима.  
– Мой отец умер, когда я был слишком мал. Вулканцы так и не приняли мою мать, и в результате этого я был воспитан на Земле, без участия культуры Вулкана. Большинство вулканцев обучаются контролю над телепатией с детства, но мне такая возможность не представилась. Моя телепатия… повреждена.  
– А мне показалось, что на Нараде все было в порядке. И ты услышал мои мысли, когда я вернулся на корабль с Дельта Веги.  
– Ты – исключение из правил. Я выяснил, что, когда нахожусь рядом с тобой, телепатия легче поддается контролю. Рядом с другими же… – Спок вздрагивает, и это точно не от холода. – Рядом с другими я становлюсь опасным.  
Джим придвигается ближе к нему и берет за руку. Спок паникует, пытается заставить себя отстраниться, пытается успокоить свой бессвязный рассудок. Но прежде чем он может протестовать, чужие пальцы обхватывают его собственные, и он беспомощно стонет от прикосновения.  
Джим поднимает бровь, сжимая его руку.  
– Все нормально? – спрашивает он.  
Спок смотрит на него снизу вверх.  
– Ты… ты не чувствуешь?..  
Джим тихонько хихикает.  
– Спок, я тебя просто держу за руку. Самое плохое, что может произойти, – ты сожмешь слишком сильно и сломаешь мне пару пальцев.  
Какая-то часть Спока принимает эти слова как вызов – ему хочется стиснуть руку, чтобы стереть ухмылку с лица Кирка. Но остальное его тело практически гудит от прикосновения, и это не неприятно. Пальцы Джима в его руке дразнят, задевают кожу, и Спок сгорает от желания.  
– Со мной что-то неправильно, – шепчет он. Его организм не функционирует как следует. Никто из членов команды не реагирует на прикосновения так, как он.  
– Вполне вероятно, – соглашается Джим. – Но как бы то ни было, мы это исправим.  
Руку он не убирает – от нее исходит покой и уверенность, тело Джима – источник этих новых, удивительных ощущений. Другую руку Кирк прижимает к его щеке.  
– Что тебе надо, Спок?  
Спок поднимает взгляд, чтобы встретиться с синими глазами, и его разум соединяется с разумом Джима быстрее, чем он может это остановить. 

_…беспокойство, забота, что с ним не так, как мне это исправить, я не стану выбирать другого первого помощника, не хочу, он нужен мне так сильно, пожалуйста, не получится заменить кем-то еще, пожалуйста, дай мне помочь тебе, я не могу потерять…_

Спок отчаянно пытается разорвать связь, отодвинуться от этого настолько завораживающего ума, прилагает все усилия, чтобы вырваться обратно, и стонет от разочарования, почти всхлипывает. Ему это так нужно, так нужен Джим. Нужно погрузиться в его разум и поглотить с жадностью, уничтожить, он нуждается в этом, как нуждается в воздухе, чтобы дышать.  
– Ты же не хочешь буквально съесть мои мозги, а? –голос у Джима веселый, и темная половина Спока действительно хочет ранить его, чтобы показать всю серьезность ситуации.  
А потом он кое-что осознает.  
– Откуда ты… знаешь мои мысли?..  
– Ты вроде как заставляешь меня слышать их. Ничего не могу поделать.  
– Я не проникал в твой разум намеренно.  
– Похоже, когда ты на грани, это происходит неосознанно, – ладонь Джима гладит его по лицу, движется назад, задевая короткие волоски на затылке – и это успокаивает и возбуждает одновременно. – Ты так и не ответил на мой вопрос.  
Спок делает вдох, дрожащий и прерывистый, и чувствует, будто его легкие вот-вот взорвутся. Ему недостаточно воздуха, недостаточно прикосновения, всего вообще недостаточно. Все его тело мелко дрожит, и он спрашивает себя, как долго это уже продолжается – он ничего не замечал ранее.  
– Я уже поглотил однажды… Джим, была одна девочка…  
И он не может уложить все произошедшее в слова, но, должно быть, проецирует изображение, потому что лицо Джима становится на пару секунд напряженным и испуганным. После мгновенного колебания – наверное, вся сцена снова и снова разворачивается у него перед глазами – Джим наклоняется и шепчет Споку:  
– Нет. Ты не мог ее убить. Об этом остались бы какие-то свидетельства, а твоя биография абсолютно чиста.  
– Я мог свести ее с ума, – тихо отвечает он и снова цепляется за Джима. Его рассудок слишком рассеян, слишком тонок, чтобы удержать контроль. Спок замечает, что впился рукой в бедро Джима, сильно, наверняка останутся кровоподтеки – но он не в состоянии разжать хватку. – Я ворвался в ее сознание, будто оно было сделано из бумаги. Я мог бы ее убить. Чтобы прийти в себя, у нее ушли недели. А все, что она сделала – попыталась поцеловать меня.  
– Она не попыталась, она поцеловала. А ты был просто не готов.  
Джим трет пальцами его руку, и Спок снова слабо хнычет, когда его член становится еще тверже.  
– Ты никогда не ощущал ее разум. Только мой. Ты можешь коснуться меня, и никто не свихнется. И ты назвал меня своим якорем.  
– Я не буду рисковать, – рычит Спок, но его предательское тело прижимается к Джиму, опровергая произнесенные слова. – Я не хочу быть причиной твоей смерти!  
– А вот я уверен, что когда-нибудь ты точно станешь, – раздражающе спокойно говорит Кирк, и Спок снова рычит, впивается короткими ногтями в кожу под рубашкой Джима, чувствуя, как царапает до крови. Джим даже не морщится, его пальцы зарываются в короткие волосы на затылке Спока. – Я тебя вовсе не боюсь. И никогда не боялся. И я знаю, что могу помочь тебе. Так что скажи, что тебе нужно, или мне придется самому гадать.  
Спок напряжен до предела. Пот стекает у него по лбу, струится по вискам. Сейчас, здесь ему больше нужен капитан Кирк, а не Джим, необходимо, чтобы хоть кто-то мыслил логически в следующие секунды, прежде чем Спок уничтожит их обоих.  
– Возьми. Фазер, – выдыхает он. Мысли путаются, двигаются слишком быстро и хаотично, и он не может больше контролировать эту бурю внутри.  
– Хреново получается, Спок, – бормочет Джим. А потом целует его.  
В разуме у Спока что-то щелкает – и продолжает существовать достаточно долго, чтобы он мог почувствовать облегчение от прохладных губ на своих губах, от прохладных рук, что прижимаются к горячей коже, от коротких вспышек беспокойства и привязанности.И потом время застывает, вырываясь из-под контроля, кровь ревет в ушах; последним сознательным движением Спок протягивает руку и захватывает Джима, оборачивается вокруг него тугими кольцами, поглощает всю его сущность. Внутри него чей-то голос повторяет слова – слова на вулканском, слабо осознает Спок, но не может постичь смысл, знает только, что может искать, пожирать, ловить, требовать с такой силой, которая сильнее всех его представлений. Он захлебывается чужими воспоминаниями, пьет их, как умирающий от жажды… 

_…твой отец спас восемьсот жизней, думаю, ты можешь гораздо лучше, Джим, дорогой, это Фрэнк, сейчас меня стошнит на тебя, быстро тащи свою задницу домой, под залог в тысячу кредитов, в отношении несовершеннолетних правонарушителей, какая-то бессмысленная трата, самый молодой капитан звездолета на флоте, эй, детка, так ты скажешь мне свое имя, расслабься, Кекс, я должен быть капитаном, а ты не в состоянии, чтобы сделать все сам, пожалуйста, Спок, я могу помочь тебе, ох…_

Его собственные мысли вливаются в поток мыслей Джима, сплетаются хаотичной массой воспоминаний и эмоций, которую он уже не может распутать, даже попытаться нет сил, потому что все тело находится в огне, кровь кипит, голос хрипнет от крика, мышцы растягиваются и кости ломаются, словно под какой-то пыткой. Чума отравляет его организм, что-то жестокое и дикое подчиняет себе, и Спок больше не чувствует Джима, не может забрать его из самого сердца урагана, не может уцепиться за свой якорь, потому что тот разлетается на миллионы кусочков и усеивает все сознание…

_…ему четыре года, и его отец мертв со дня его рождения, слава богу, у него есть мать, мать, которая оставила его на этой планете и вышла замуж за проспиртованного мудака, мать, которая открывает ему пустыню в своем разуме, которая вообще не обращает на него внимания, которая защищает его от обидчиков, которая надирает ему уши за то, что он подбил их на драку, которая смотрит на него, лежащего на больничной койке, со смесью любви и страха, и с ненавистью – почему она всегда видит не меня, а моего отца, отца-предателя, чей народ отрекся от него, все эти люди бросили его, и меня тоже бросили, в ловушке этого тела, в разуме, который я не могу контролировать, я не могу отличить свои мысли от…_

Воспоминания мчатся вокруг него, изображения вспыхивают в голове все быстрее и быстрее, становятся размытыми пятнами, пока не остается ничего, кроме ощущения движения, ничего, кроме света, ничего, кроме…  
Он кончает бурно, с животным криком на губах, хватает воздух ртом и зажмуривается, чувствуя, как слезы текут по лицу. Он не может открыть глаза и увидеть мертвые остекленевшие глаза своего капитана, не может оказаться лицом к лицу с тем, что сотворил, не может…  
_Черт возьми, Спок, успокойся на секунду, ладно?  
Джим. Джим! Ты не… Я не…  
Спок. Просто заткнись. Пожалуйста. _  
С большим трудом, очень медленно ему удается очистить свой разум. Спок концентрируется на образе желтого неба перед глазами, красных скалистых утесов, на иссушающем зное пустыни, который проникает в каждую клеточку. Он приоткрывает один глаз и видит: капитан распластался под ним, их бедра тесно прижаты, одна рука Джима засунута в штаны Спока, и сперма быстро высыхает на пальцах. Еще одно мокрое пятно там, где Джим прижимается к нему явно в подобном состоянии. Пальцы другой руки Джим запустил ему в волосы. Кирк прерывисто выдыхает, уткнувшись в плечо Спока.  
– Ты… испытываешь какую-либо боль? – заставляет себя все выяснить Спок.  
– Гребаный камень мне в задницу впился. И голова чуть-чуть кружится. Но ты больше не орешь у меня в мозгах, так что все нормально.  
Он демонстрирует поразительное здравомыслие. Одного этого уже достаточно, чтобы Спока накрыло эйфорией – он роняет голову вперед, упирается носом в короткие русые волосы и мягко выдыхает:  
– Ты не сошел с ума.  
– Ну, я только что занимался сумасшедшим телепатическим сексом с вулканцем, который понятия не имеет, что делает, так что не знаю-не знаю! – в его словах нет и намека на расстройство, и его эмоции не выражают сожаление. Спок неосознанно прижимается к нему, когда Джим вынимает руку из его штанов и обнимает Спока. А потом Спок слышит какой-то звук – очень тихий, звенящий и довольно таки приятный.  
– Это ты? – бормочет Джим в ткань свитера на его плече.  
Спок концентрируется на звуке, пытаясь исследовать его природу, чуть поворачивает голову, сосредотачиваясь.  
– Это не то… Я не единственный, кто ответственен. Источником звука является связь в наших умах.  
– Ух ты. Круто, – прохладные губы прижимаются к шее Спока, прямо над веной, и он чувствует слабое покалывание. – Ты по-прежнему весь как на иголках.  
Спок не отрицает, и знает, что попытайся он это сделать, Джим уловил бы ложь.  
– Возможно, порознь мы смогли бы это контролировать…  
– Да я разве сказал что-нибудь о контроле? – Спок опускает взгляд и видит огромную ухмылку на лице Джима. – Не знаю, как ты, но я голосую за еще один раунд – в котором мы уже будем соображать, что происходит, вместо того, чтобы задумывать тут друг друга до оргазма. Твоя мама у меня в голове, когда я кончаю, – как-то не очень возбуждающе. По-моему, в следующий раз мы могли бы как-нибудь обойтись и без этого.  
– Я был не единственным, кто думал о своей матери, – с достоинством отвечает Спок и сам удивляется, как ему удается. Он вообще приходит в себя довольно быстро. – Джим…  
– Я не идиот, Спок. Я знаю, что только что произошло, – ухмылка смягчается, превращаясь во что-то более мягкое. Джим по-прежнему поглаживает его по волосам, движения нежные и успокаивающие. – Ты сам сказал, что я твой якорь. И только что ты смог убедиться, что я согласен на постоянную должность.  
– Ты действительно якорь, и я сделал все это, – он не озвучивает извинения, но они все равно достигают Джима через образовавшуюся связь, и Джим вздрагивает, прижимается лбом к плечу Спока.  
– А ну хватит, – слабо приказывает он. – Я не жалею ни о чем, и ты тоже не должен. Ты хоть представляешь, каково мне было первые два года на миссии?  
Непрошенные картины встают перед глазами: Джим на дюжине различных планет целует дюжину различных инопланетных женщин. Кирк смеется и тыкает его кулаком в руку.  
– Ага, вот так оно все было первый год. А как насчет второго?  
Спок вспоминает, как начал думать, что Джим немного повзрослел и стал относиться к женщинам на новых планетах, как к живым существам, а не как к трофеям. В тот год их профессиональные отношения раскрылись до такой степени, что Споку удалось снизить количество лекарств. Джим все время поворачивается к нему за советом, и Спок в свою очередь вполне обоснованно стремится к нему за простым общением. Их дружба за тот год расцветает, и Спок никогда еще не чувствовал себя настолько спокойным.  
– Я перестал спать со всеми подряд, – говорит Джим. – Скажу честно, какое-то время я ждал, что ты сделаешь первый шаг, но потом Боунс сказал, что я идиот, потому что ты, скорее всего, еще никогда никуда не шагал. Так что я ждал подходящей возможности, когда ты будешь не в состоянии сопротивляться.  
Спок бесстрастно оглядывает его:  
– Ты вывел из строя транспортатор?  
Джим притворяется, что размышляет об этом, но все бесполезно: в мозгу Спока уже возникает образ капитана рядом с открытой панелью управления. Пока никто не обращает на него внимания, Кирк скручивает пару проводов.  
– Может быть, и вывел, – небрежно отвечает Джим. – Ты же не захотел шагать ко мне на всех предыдущих заснеженных пустырях вселенной, так что я решил дать тебе еще пару стимулов. Была мысль, что до парня с твоим уровнем интеллекта скорее дойдет необходимость прижаться поближе, чтобы разделить тепло тела, но нет, тебе ж всегда надо все усложнить.  
– Ты… – Спок начинает читать лекцию о самоубийственных тенденциях и абсолютной неспособности Кирка все серьезно обдумать, прежде чем действовать, и о том, что бы он делал, если бы ментальная атака Спока разорвала его на кусочки, но Джим останавливает его поцелуем, и кровь в венах Спока снова закипает.  
Ему двадцать пять лет, и да, он до сих пор мечтает задушить Джеймса Тибериуса Кирка. 

*******  
Ему тридцать два года, и Спок не знает, как ему удалось найти этот крошечный уголок мира, но он глубоко благодарен за все.  
Он просыпается каждое утро рядом с красивым и надежным человеком, который прижимается к нему. Каждый раз, когда Спок открывает глаза, его мысли становятся простыми и понятными рядом с мыслями его партнера, и объятия их разумов чуть ли не слаще объятий тел.  
Каждое утро, после того как они встают и одеваются, Джим подает ему одну-единственную голубую таблетку, которая предупреждает мигрени. Каждое утро Джим оттягивает его воротник в сторону и делает один-единственный укол из гипоспрея, в котором препарат, разработанный, чтобы Спок мог держать при себе свои мысли, пока они с Джимом находятся на мостике. На протяжении многих лет ментальная связь только помогала им, спасала их жизни бесчисленное количество раз, но Спок может отвлечься, когда они с Кирком работают по отдельности, и укол позволяет приглушить связь, пока длится общая смена.  
Каждый день только подтверждает постоянство его капитана, его якоря, его Джима. Каждый день Спок ощущает, как прикасаются к нему пальцы Джима, прохладные ладони прижимаются к плечам; слышит голос, который нашептывает ему в ухо непристойности, только для того, чтобы посмотреть, позеленеют ли щеки вулканца от смущения в присутствии остальных членов экипажа. Каждый день Спок работает с людьми, которые не только понимают, кто он есть, но и принимают его, ценят дружбу с ним. Каждый день Ниота учит его новым словам из вулканского языка, и самый большой подарок она делает на тридцатилетие Спока, когда дарит ему слово _t’hy’la._  
Спок – не такой, каким должен быть. Некоторые части его потеряны навсегда, и замены им никогда не найти. Он может общаться со старшей версией себя, с послом, и видеть, насколько они разные. Он не способен руководствоваться только логикой, без чувств, не может выполнить мелдинг с другим живым существом, если Джима нет рядом, чтобы помочь ему удерживать контроль. Спок не ощущает никакого внутреннего родства с остальными вулканцами – и не ощущает ничего подобного с людьми тоже. Он – дитя без родины, он принадлежит только себе, он – что-то совершенно уникальное во вселенной.  
Но Споку тридцать два года, и он бы не променял свою жизнь ни на что иное.


End file.
